Marauders Era One-Shots
by SirFluffers
Summary: A series of one-shots centered around Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Lily. These will take place during their school years, starting from when they first meet to when their seventh year ends. "How about we all forget this ever happened, and you and I," James said, pointing to Lily, " we go on a date." Lily laughed. "You and I. Go on a date? When pigs fly!"
1. The first meeting

James Fleamont Potter waved to his parents before getting on the Hogwarts express. He was so excited to finally be going to Hogwarts. But it did kinda suck that first years couldn't play Quidditch. But, like he had heard some muggles saying a few days ago, _whatevs_. It was still Hogwarts.

James knew he would be in Gryffindor. Because, I mean, why wouldn't he be there? He was brave and smart, and not to mention _amazingly_ good-looking. And, of course, extremely modest. James fingered the dungbombs in his pocket and thought of where to put them. He looked around. The prefect compartments? No. Maybe the first year compartments? No. The… just then, he walked into someone.

"Hey, watch it." he muttered. Then he checked to see if the fragile dungbombs had cracked. Yep. They had. So he did the only thing he could think of-he threw them onto the person, who he had knocked into. And they exploded. To tell you the truth, though, even if it made James' nostrils burn with the smell, it did do the other kid some good-the bomb, though a stink bomb, did also shower people with dust, and so that dust covered his greasy black hair, making it a non-greasy mousy brown; and the dust that had settled into his skin made him have a more alive look in his otherwise, pale face. But the kid must have not realized the positive effects of the dungbomb, for he gave James a death glare.

Just then, a pretty redhead came running to the boys, and she stopped near the greasy almost-snivelling kid.

"Sev! What happened to you?"

'Sev' turned to James and once more gave him a death glare. "Him."

The pretty redhead turned and gave him a death glare too. _Wow. He sure was getting a lot of death glares today._ "How dare you set off a dungbomb on. My. _Best. Friend_! I shall have to report you to a prefect!"

"Yeah. What Lily said." 'Sev' said, agreeing with Lily.

"How about we all forget this ever happened, and you and I," James said, pointing to Lily, " we go on a date."

Lily laughed. "You and I. Go on a _date_? When pigs fly!"

"Do you think you should tell her that pigs do fly?" whispered a voice into James's ear. He twirled around and took his wand out. Behind him stood a smirking boy, with long dark brown hair that was _of course_ not messy at all. _Ha! Handsome, and with messy hair … I'm perfect._

"I'm Sirius," he said.

"Serious about what?" asked James confused. "Serious about telling Lily here that in the wizarding world, pigs do fly?"

James could practically see Lily's expression-eyes opened wide, mouth forming words, but no sound coming out. He would bet money that she was making that face.

"Come on Severus. Let's go. We don't need to bother these annoying toerags any longer," she said to Sev-no, Severus, and then you could hear them stomp away.

James spun around. "Wait, does that mean you'll go on a date with me?" he shouted, but Lily didn't answer.

Someone patted him on the back. It was that smirking kid again.

"Let's go find a compartment, and then we can talk, how about that? Oh, by the way, that was one wicked prank back there."

James grinned. 'Yeah. It was," he then realized that he had never introduced himself. "Hi, I'm James."

The kid grinned back. "Well, my name is Sirius. S-I-R-I-U-S." then, the kid, Sirius pulled something out of his pocket. A dungbomb. "Wanna go prank someone with me?" he asked.

"You betcha."


	2. The last refusal

**Hi! I just wanted to say, that these one shots will jump around a lot. This one takes place during their sixth year. Hope you enjoy it**

 **-SirFluffers**

 **The Last Refusal**

"I thought you were my best friend!" Lily shouted, at Marlene. "But, you know what, maybe I was wrong!"

"Oh come on Lily, it was just a silly thing." Marlene said, rolling her eyes.

"Silly? I caught you snogging my boyfriend. IN THE BROOM CLOSET!"

"I thought you didn't like him anyways!"

"That still doesn't excuse it!"

"If you got the chance to snog a perfectly nice, handsome boy, I'm sure you would do it too!"

"No, I wouldn't! Not if that boy had a perfectly nice, girlfriend, who also happened to be my best friend!"

We all know that if you had the chance, you would totally snog Potter to death!" Marlene said, smirking.

Lily stuttered. "Potter! Are you bloody serious?!"

Marlene shrugged and walked off, humming a happy tune to herself.

"Of course not, Lily Flower. I'm bloody Sirius. And what's this about Prongs? Finally decided to man up and snog him in a broom closet or go finally on a date or something?"

Asked the second most annoying. Infuriating. Awful. Voice behind her.

Lily turned around. "Not you again." she groaned.

"Why do you sound so disappointed?" Sirius asked sounding 'wounded.'

Lily just rolled her eyes, and walked away.

Unfortunately, she bumped into something. No, scratch that. Someone. A certain someone that she most certainly hated with all her heart.

"POTTER!"

"Evans." James said, looking down at Lily.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well...you know, just hanging out in the Gryffindor common room, which may I remind you is not just yours."

"Just shut up, Potter."

James gasped. "Am I hallucinating or was Evans impolite?"

"What do you want, Potter?"

"I heard there is a Hogsmeade weekend coming up. Wanna go out with me?"

Just then, something in Lily cracked. Today had been such an awful day. First, she had caught her best friend making out with Lily's boyfriend in a broom closet. Then Sirius. And now Potter. She had had enough.

"No! I will never go out with you! All you ever do is prank people and then you expect me to like you? Had you behaved in a more gentleman like manner, then I might have felt the tiniest bit of remorse for you, because you have no chance whatsoever of getting me to go out with you. And maybe you wouldn't be in such a bad situation right now but NO! This is all just a game to you. And you're just too much of a prick to even see that I will never. Ever. Ever. Go out with you. Never. So do the world a favor and go die in a hole, will you? Oh, and one preferably far, far, away from here."

James opened his mouth, but no sound came out, and Lily cut him off.

"You are a bloody git, Potter! Is this the way you treat all the girls who you deem worthy? Or is there something about me that just makes you want to treat me like a bloody new dress robe that you just have to show off to everyone so they can envy you? You should have learned by now that not everyone in life will fawn over you. Guess what, maybe that's why no one likes you! Because you are a. Bloody. Prick. You are not a gentleman. You are not even worthy to be considered human. You are the last thing on Earth I would ever even consider going out with. So piss off and don't talk to me ever again! Don't even come near me again, because I swear by Merlin's beard that I will hex you to bits if you even take a step closer to me. So just. Piss. Off."

Lily stormed off, and James was left there standing with his mouth open. No one in the common room made a sound. And then someone dropped a quill. Suddenly the silence was broken. And everyone laughed. Though it was quite a normal sight to see the whole 'Go out with me?' 'No way in heck!' routine, this was a whole different thing! This was James Potter, prank extraordinaire, Quidditch captain, the supposedly hottest guy in school being utterly, and quite rudely too, refused by Lily Evans.

Sirius, being the great best friend he was, knew that it was an awful idea for James to stay here. His already wounded ego would not take well to people laughing at him. Laughing at his failure to get one of the prettiest girls from Gryffindor.

"You all right Prongs?" He asked.

James replied the affirmative, but both knew, that he definitely wasn't, and might never be alright.

 **I'll try to update ASAP.**


	3. The furry little problem

"I hope Remus's mum is alright." said Sirius.

"Yeah. Last time we met her, though, she seemed perfectly fine! I hoped she didn't catch the dragon pox or something." replied James, sounding extremely worried for his friend. "I really do hope she's alright. I did here there was an outbreak of it. She was such a nice lady! She doesn't deserve it. She even gave us a few new ideas for pranks!"

"Speaking of pranks, James," Sirius said, remembering something he had previously forgotten, "We are running low on a few of our items. We'll need to restock tomorrow if we want to do that big Halloween prank. It's too bad Remus's mum was sick last Halloween. Our prank would have been perfect. There was even a full moon!"

"It would have been epic," Peter said, finally saying something.

"Yeah." James said, "But at least this year, we've improved our skilled. So, it will still be epic. Maybe even more epic!"

"Anyways, what do you say to exploring the Shrieking Shack this weekend, after we get our shopping done? It also happens to be a full moon." Sirius, said to James.

"Can I come too?" asked Peter, feeling left out a little. "I heard that it's more haunted during the full moon. Wouldn't it be awesome if there was a wer-"

Sirius interrupted him. "I think you've been reading too many werewolf novels Peter. Dumbledore wouldn't allow a wer-"

'That's it!" James shouted, standing up. "Remus's mother isn't sick. He is!"

Sirius looked confused for a second before his eyes widened. "You're a genius James!"

Only Peter remained confused. "Remus. Sick? But he looks fine! I thought it was his mum…"

James and Sirius exchanged glances and sighed simultaneously. Peter was a nice kid, and funny too. But sometimes, he was a little too dim-witted.

"Think Peter, the full moon is tomorrow…"

"So…"

"On second thought Peter, maybe you haven't read enough werewolf novels." Sirius said, getting impatient.

Peter gasped. "Are you saying… Remus… but… nice…," Peter stammered.

"It all makes sense though," James told him, "He disappear once a month to visit a sick relative. When we try to pry, he closes up. And, he keeps telling us horrible excuses about why he has to leave. Also, like you said earlier Peter, the Shrieking Shack always seems more haunted during the full moon. Probably because that's where-"

"-Remus goes to transform!' Sirius said, finishing James's sentence.

Peter gave a high pitched scream.

James turned to look at him in confusion. "Wait, you're scared?"

"He… He's a… a werewolf!"

"So? He still is Remus, though."

"But he'll hurt me!"

By now, though, James and Sirius had stopped listening to Peter and started conversing with each other.

"I wish we had some way to help him Sirius."

"I know. We can't have one of our friends in pain."

"Yeah. He looks awful when he comes back too! All those scratches and bruises…"

"I always thought he was just really clumsy."

"I wish it was that."

"Yeah. Poor Remmy."

"Remmy?"

"Yeah. Remmy. Remus."

"Oh."

"I wish I was an animal!" shrieked Peter. And James and Sirius realized he was still there with them.

"What? And why would you want to do that?" Sirius asked, intrigued.

"Because then he wouldn't be able to hurt me!"

"Look, Peter, I thought we went over this! Remus. Will. Not. Hurt. You. You know, maybe you haven't read enough books on werewolves, but you definitely read too many on evil ones."

"Wait! You're a genius Peter!" James shouted, a grin on his face. "Pure genius. I should've thought of that myself! Off to the library now!"

Peter and Sirius shared a confused look. James going to the library? Willingly? And why did he think Peter was a genius?

"Why?" Sirius called after him.

"To find books about animagi!"

"Why?"

"Because werewolves' scratches aren't poisonous to animals!"

Sirius grinned. "Genius!" he said, and then he and Peter rushed after James.

They caught him soon after, when he stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Where is the library again?"

"As I said, genius," Sirius said, ducking out of the way of James' fist.


	4. The Annoying Potter Prat

Right before Lily had stepped on the Hogwarts Express for the first time, she had promised her family that she would write them letters on a weekly basis. And she had kept her promise.

 _September 7, 1971_

 _Dear Mummy, Daddy, and Tuney,_

 _Hogwarts is amazing! I was sorted into Gryffindor! Classes are amazing! Yesterday I levitated a pillow! I was the first one to do it too! Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher said I have the potential to be the brightest witch of my age! How amazing is that!?_

 _Well, anyways, I miss you all dearly, and I can't wait until winter break when I'll finally see you again!_

 _The most annoying thing at Hogwarts is this kid named Potter, or something. On the first day he threw a dungbomb at Sev! And on the second, he turned Sev's hair bright green! And on the third, he caused a food fight. And on the fourth, he made_ _ **my**_ _hair turn green, saying it matched my eyes that way. On the fifth, he caused such a big racket that all the classes were canceled for the rest of the day! How cruel could he be?! Making us lose precious class time! On the sixth day, he started fireworks during Defense Against the Dark Arts. And today, oh, heavens knows what he'll do today!_

 _Well, anyways,_

 _Love,_

 _Lily_

Every week, like promised, she wrote a letter to her parents. And in every letter, 'that annoying Potter prat' was mentioned. Year after year passed, and still he was mentioned.

 _September 10, 1972_

 _Dear Mummy, Dad, and Tuney_

 _This year, instead of boats taking us to school, horseless carriages did! Everything is just as I remembered it. It's all so beautiful!_

 _The hat sang a different song this year. Apparently, it has a different song for each year. I hope the kids who were sorted into Gryffindor won't follow Potter's footprints. Less than two weeks have passed, and he has already pranked all of the teachers, including Professor Dumbledore. And he_ _ **still**_ _bullies Sev! He is such an_ _ **annoying prat**_ _! I'd hoped he might be gone or expelled, but alas, no luck._

 _Anyways, we are learning new spells! Yesterday, Professor Flitwick told me I was the brightest witch in my age! And then of course Potter had to ruin it by asking me out. AGAIN! URG!_

 _How are things back home? Is Tuney dating anyone?_

 _Love,_

 _Lily_

 _November 1, 1972_

 _Dear Mummy, Dad, and Tuney,_

 _That ANNOYING POTTER PRAT had to go and basically ruin Halloween for me! He charmed my robes to flash in neon colors, with the words 'Will you go out with me, Evans?' Of course, I dumped my bowl of soup on his head later, but still._

 _Other than that, though, everything is great! Marlene, Alice, Mary and I are having so much fun! Classes are great too! A few days ago, we learned about animagi, and Professor Mcgonagall turned into a cat!_

 _Anyways, I hear Marlene calling me. Got to go!_

 _Love,_

 _Lily_

 _January 17, 1974_

 _Dear Mum, Dad, and Petunia_

 _I AM SO ANGRY AT THAT_ _ **BOY**_ _!_

 _WE HAD NO CLASSES FOR A WEEK BECAUSE THAT ANNOYING PRAT POTTER CHARMED ALL OF THE TEACHERS TO SPEAK IN GOBBLEDEGOOK FOR THAT TIME! HOW DARE HE! AND THEN HE HAD THE NERVE TO ASK ME OUT TO HOGSMEADE! LIKE I WOULD EVER GO WITH SOMEONE LIKE HIM! I WISH HE WASN'T EVEN HERE. IT IS BAD ENOUGH THAT HE IS A PRANKSTER. AND NOW BECAUSE OF QUIDDITCH-the only good thing about it is that the Gryffindor team is winning-HE THINKS THAT HE IS THE RULER OF THE SCHOOL AND THAT HE CAN JUST GET ANY GIRL THAT HE WANTS!_

 _Well, anyways, Gryffindor will probably win the house cup, unless THAT ANNOYING POTTER PRAT does something drastic. So that's good._

 _Is it snowing back home? It is here._

 _Love,_

 _Lily_

 _Oh. And I just found out that one of my friends is a werewolf._

 _March 5, 1975_

 _I have just seen the weirdest thing- a wolf, playing with a dog and a stag. How weird is that?Dear Mum and Dad (and Petunia, I guess)_

 _Mom! Dad! Tuney is saying that because I always mention that ANNOYING PRAT POTTER, that I like him! Can you believe she'd say anything so absurd. I am so angry with her! Also, he asked me out again. When will he realize I will never say yes to him?_

 _Love,_

 _Lily_

 _December 2, 1975_

 _Dear Mummy, Daddy, and Tuney_

 _I have had a change of plans._

 _I'm coming home for Christmas. There is no way I'm staying here. Potter decided to stay. There is no way I am risking him enchanting some mistletoe or something._

 _We're in fourth year! I've said no the past three years. I figured since it is our fourth year, he'd stop asking me out. I hate him._

 _Love,_

 _Lily_

 _April 1, 1977_

 _Dear Mum, Dad, and Tuney,_

 _URG! That ANNOYING POTTER PRAT is the most annoying thing on the planet. Stupid pranks._

 _Love,_

 _Lily_

 _May 24, 1978_

 _Dear Mum, Dad, and Petunia,_

 _NEWTS weren't as hard as I thought they would be._

 _Oh. And I'm bringing my boyfriend home so you can meet him. Yes. I actually have a boyfriend. His name is James. We've been dating since Christmas. He wants to meet you guys. He'll just come with us afterwards. Is that okay? He is really excited to meet you!_

 _And Dad, don't be too harsh on him._

 _Love,_

 _Lily_

"Mom, Dad," Lily Evans said, "this is my boyfriend, James."

"It's so wonderful to finally meet you James! Lily has told us so much about you!" Mrs. Evans said, cheerfully.

James looked questionly at Lily. "About everything?"

Lily shook her head no.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Evans had continued talking. "Lily only mentioned you since May, but you've known her for seven years, right?"

"Yes."

"Lily, I lost a great source of amusement when you stopped writing about Potter this year. Whatever happened to him?" Mr. Evans asked, and James froze where he was.

"What did Lily write about Potter, Mr. Evans?" James asked, gulping nervously.

"You're James, right?" Mr. Evans asked James, who nodded, "well, James, I'm sure you already know this, but there was a boy, in Gryffindor, who was in the same year here as my Lilyflower. And he was a troublemaker."

"Oh , yeah, that boy.'

"So whatever happened to him?" Mr. Evans asked.

"I guess he grew up." Lily said finally said.

"Come on, LilyFlower, whatever happened to hime?'

Just then Snape passed them, and bumped into James.

"Out of my way, Potter." he said.

James hears Mr. Evans make a weird strangled noise. "Wait, you're That Annoying Potter Prat?"

"Sorry, that was very rude of me." James said, sticking out his hand. "I'm James Potter. And I'm dating your daughter."


	5. After the refusal

**PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE review!**

 **I love reviews!**

 **Please review!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-SirFluffers**

"Prongs?"

James sighed, laying back on his bed. "I don't want to talk, Moony."

There was a small shuffling outside his door, and James relaxed. Maybe they would _finally_ leave him alone now. Remus, Sirius and Peter - all three of them had spent the morning outside his door, pestering him. Why couldn't they see he just wanted to be left in peace?

"Prongs?"

"Leave me alone, Wormtail"

"PRONGS!"

 _Maybe they'll leave me alone after a short conversation_. "What do you want, Sirius?" James asked, blearily sitting up and cringing as he saw himself in the mirror. His usually disheveled hair was even more messy than normal, and his eyes were red and bloodshot from spending the night crying into his pillow.

"Let me into my dorm, please."

James looked at the mirror again. No way was anyone seeing him like this! "No."

"PRONGS, THAT IS MY DORM TOO. I DON'T WANT TO SPEND THE DAY IN PAJAMAS, SO IF YOU DON'T MIND, OPEN THAT DOOR BEFORE I BLAST IT OPEN FOR YOU!"

James looked in the mirror one more time. No. Way. He looked the worst he had looked in his life! "Go away, Sirius."

He barely had time to react before the door flew off of its hinges. In the rubble stood Sirius, grinning with pride. James could almost picture the thoughts running around in his brain.

"Great spell work, Pads. Could you fix our door now?"

Sirius shrugged. "It's your fault - _WOAH._ You look _awful_."

"Thanks, Pads. Can you fix our door now?"

Sirius sighed. "If you promise to talk for 15 minutes. Just fifteen minutes, and then you can hex me into oblivion. Okay?"

James flopped over onto the bed, giving Sirius the thumbs up sign as he heard the door magically fixing itself.

Sirius walked over to the bed. "Mate! Cheer up! Evans isn't worth this!"

"She hates me, Sirius," James sobbed, fresh tears spilling down his face.

Sirius looked taken aback. "Well yes. I mean, none of us could believe you didn't notice it sooner! The great James Potter, too lovestruck to see the truth! But really, she's just a girl. Get over it, you're acting like a wimp! You're a marauder for Merlin's sakes!"

James glared at Sirius.

"That's the spirit Prongs! Wanna prank someone with me?" Sirius questioned, waiting for James' usual 'You betcha.' But it never came.

"No, I just want to sit and mope in peace. Leave me alone, Sirius."

Stunned, Sirius left without saying a word.

Two seconds later, Sirius came back in.

"You know what? Maybe you deserved that speech from Evans. You obviously don't care about your friend's feelings and just want to do what is convenient for you! I agree with her. You are just a bloody prick!" Sirius said angrily.

"Wait, no!" James said as Sirius slammed the door behind him. "Please! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!" he said, jumping out of bed and running to the door.

James listened at the door for Sirius but heard no sounds. He leaned against it, tears running down his face as he decided maybe he should change a little bit.

At the same time, Sirius leaned on the door, scared he'd gone too far and that he would lose his best friend. What would he do if he did?


	6. Divination

The third year students were in Divination. James, Sirius, and Remus were seated around a table on cushions. On the table, a single crystal ball sat.

"Why am I taking Divination again?" Remus asked.

Sirius laughed. "Because we forced you to Moony!"

"Will you stop calling me that? People are going to get suspicious!"

"No one is going to suspect anything about your furry little problem," James said, patting Remus on the back, "Don't worry."

"James, I think you mean his time of the month!" Sirius said, smirking at Remus. Remus, in turn rolled his eyes at Sirius's immaturity.

"Lets just look into our crystal ball and predict our deaths guys," James said, grinning. I have a feeling that I'll die because my homework turned into a James-eating monster and ate me."

"Come on James, you can't just pretend! Just say what you see!" Remus said, exasperated.

Siriused tsked at him. "Remus, always the perfect student. What will we ever do with you?"

Instead of responding, Remus just

leaned forward and stared into the crystal ball. After a minute or so, he leaned back again.

"I give up, I can't see anything. You try James."

"Alright, I will," James said, and just as he was leaning in, to take a closer look, a voice behind him said:

"Well done James! Now go ahead, tell us what you see!" James twirled around.

"What?" He asked the Divination professor, who was suddenly standing extremely close to him.

"Take a look inside the crystal ball. Tell the class what you see!"

James did as he was told, grinning. _What type of death should it be this time — drowning, or suffocation?_ he thought. Suddenly, though, his face turned serious. Nd when he spoke, it wasn't his normal voice, but a weird monotone version of it.

"I see a man in a black cloak enter a small cottage. He is walking calmly up to the front door, as if he has all the time in the world. And now he is opening the door. Inside, I see a young couple with a baby. But when they see this man, the husband hands the child to the wife, and she rushes upstairs with him. The man is laughing now, and as the husband tries to block the cloaked man from following his wife, the man shoots a spell from his wand, and the man falls back, dead. The killing curse then. Then the man steps over the dead man's body, cackling. He walks up the stairs, then he enters the room where the wife and son are. He holds out his wand, and prepares to cast a spell, but then the wife starts begging him. He just laughs and kills her, before turning to the child. He does the same thing to him, but instead of killing him, a scar just appears on the baby's forehead, and the cloaked man is no longer there. And now the baby's crying." James finishes his long monologue before leaning back in his chair.

"Well done James. It seems like we have a true Seer in this class. Bravo!" The professor walks away.

Sirius claps him on the back. "That was wicked mate! You've got to teach me how to make up stories like those!" James only looks t him confused.

"What now?"


End file.
